1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the packaging of a socket connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Socket connectors come out of the factory packaged in covers for protecting the electrical terminals from damage. When a user arranges an electric element (e.g. a memory, a microprocessor, a CPU) on a socket connector, the cover must be stripped off.
However, because the cover is in contact with the electric terminals, they may be damaged if the cover is stripped off quickly or thoughtlessly.
Therefore, what is needed is a new socket connector packaging that can overcome the described limitations.